


The Mask

by twinklingpaopufruit



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 20:39:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5104970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinklingpaopufruit/pseuds/twinklingpaopufruit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reason why Eris gave a box of raisins for the Festival of the Lost Souls</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mask

“Can I keep your knife?” Amanda asked suddenly.

Cayde looked up at her from his position on the floor. She was kicking her legs back and forth as she sat at her worktable.

“Uh...no.”

Amanda leaned back, “It’s not like you are going to need it anyway.”

“What are you talking about?” Cayde dropped his scissors on the ground.

“Are you serious? You actually think Eris is going to let you live after wearing that?”

Cayde glanced down at his paper mache supplies on the ground. The brown construction paper had a clear sketch of Eris’ scary mug. “She wouldn’t kill me.”

Amanda snorted, “And why wouldn’t she kill you?”

Cayde uncapped a green marker and his eyes brightened a little in contentment, “Because Eris and I have a mutual understanding. Both of us are restricted to the Tower since the Speaker doesn’t let us go on field missions anymore. If we didn’t torment each other from time to time, then we would both die of boredom in this place. So here is me being loyal to our unspoken pact.”

“Right.”

He could hear the disbelief in Amanda’s voice, but he wasn’t lying. When not busying himself with Vanguard duties the Tower could get pretty boring, so he had to entertain himself in other ways. Zavala hated his entertainment and Ikora didn’t mind as long as it wasn’t directed at her. The other usual members in the Tower would take his pranks too seriously, so the only other logical person was Eris. And Eris didn’t seem to mind...much. Sure she hated him for it, but she didn’t despise him. And as long as she wasn’t plotting murder then Cayde took it as the ok to prank.

Plus, he swore Eris participated in pranks as well. When he finally found his missing sparrow, he knew someone had moved it. And according to Amanda, the only other person who had entered the hangar after him had been Eris.

Cayde finished coloring her third eye. He held up the mask, definitely pleased with his work. “Now, I’m gonna go find Eva and ask nicely if she can make copies.”

Amanda held down a laugh, “Oh, tell me how that goes.”

“Absolutely.”

Cayde stood and brushed off the construction paper pieces that had fallen in his lap. He went straight to Eva and when she saw the mask, she complimented Cayde on his artwork. She scanned his mask and handed his original copy back to him. “Happy Festival of Lost Souls.”

“Same.” He slipped the mask over his Exo helmet. He saluted her and went to go resume his vanguard duties.

Sadly, on his way back to his post he didn’t run into any guardians. He wanted the others to see his hard work. He grumpily returned to his station and began mapping out new places on the Dreadnaught.

Hours passed and by the time it was nighttime, Cayde needed to recharge his batteries. He yawned, shut off his mapping equipment and began walking to his room.

He passed by Eris’ station and greeted her. “Hey Eris, heading to the dorms. Close up will ya?”

But Eris stopped his trek to his slumber. She stood in front of him. “What is that?”

“What?”

“You dare mock me you metalic scoundrel?”

“What are you talking about?” He lifted his hand to his head and then his helmet moved. Oh shit. “Um...celebrating?” He tried to move out of the way.

Eris followed. She didn’t look upset, persay. She leaned in uncomfortably close and examined the mask from all sides. “That’s not my skin tone.”

Cayde nodded, “Markers only come in so many colors?”

“Oh. You celebrate the Festival of Lost Souls?”

“Yes…”

“And you chose to wear my image?”

“...Yes.”

Eris stepped back. There was something in her eyes that made Cayde wonder what she was thinking.

“Should I celebrate the Festival?”

Cayde looked around the empty basement of the Tower for some help. No one was around. “If you would like?”

Eris nodded solemnly and went back to her station.

Cayde stood there awkwardly for a long moment. Ok, that was enough weirdness for one day. He left the basement to his room.

The next day, he saw a bunch of guardians by Eris. He didn’t know what was going on, but as he approached, Eris marched toward him purposefully.

“Here, take it.” Eris said. She extended her hand.

Cayde jumped back. “What? Why?”

“It is a box of raisins.” She forcefully took his hand and placed the box in it. “Happy Festival of Lost Souls.” She said awkwardly and went back to her post.

“Ok…” Well Amanda, was going to get a kick out of this story.

 


End file.
